Noche De Café
by Rae Roth Phantom
Summary: ADVERTENCIA:Posible lenguaje inapropiado,escenas sexuales muy explicitas,posible violación,secuestro,un poco de hebefilia,relaciones adulto/adolescente. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad, no menores ni personas sensibles o empaticas.


**03:01 A.M.**

 **-Realmente,voy a extrañarte** -digo a la nada dentro de ese vehículo,mientras me concentro en el camino,es una noche lluviosa y fría, apenas y logro visualizar mi carril pero no puedo detenerme,ya llevo más de 30 horas sin comunicarme y seguramente él estara preocupado y molesto ya pero,espero que una vez le expliqué comprenda la situacion en la que estaba.

 **03:36** **A.M.**

 **-Al fin e llegado-** vuelvo a hablar con la nada "r _ayos_ " dure tanto tiempo hablando conmigo misma en voz alta que ahora es de lo más normal para mi, _"espero sea la única manía que haya desarrollado_ " me digo en mi mente " _bien voy avanzando"_.Abro las puertas automáticas de la cochera por medio de un código de mi celular y entro,lento,no vaya a ser que se despierte si de casualidad está dormido,bajo del auto ahora apagado y tomo mi bolso del asiento del copiloto y busco aquel llavero tan simpático para entrar en mi casa, _"mi casa"aún_ suena raro a pesar de los ocho meses que ya tengo diciendo esa frase. La puerta no tiene llave,eso me facilita el no hacer ruido, todo esta en completa oscuridad,paz y silencio, claro solo vivimos dos en esta casa y por la hora que es seguro él debe estar descansando ya en la fase _REM_ del sueño,esta limpio y acomodado al menos lo que alcanzo a detectar ahora que ya me acostumbré a la oscuridad,subo las escaleras **-¿Me bañare?-** _"Oh genial"_ tal vez acuda con algún psicólogo o algo. Tranquilidad,es lo único que se siente al otro lado de la puerta pero,es porque no hay nadie del otro lado de la puerta o porque quien esta descansa plácidamente en aquella cama blanda,suave y cómoda que te invita a tener los mejores sueños de tu vida en ella;con cuidado giro la perilla de aquella puerta y lo que me recibe es una suave respiración tan lenta y pausada que me da a entender que quién está sobre la cama esta profundamente dormido; con ese conocimiento entro a la habitación sin hacer ruido pero decidida a tomar una ducha de cinco minutos y después a acompañar a mi compañero en la cama.

 **03:50 A.M.**

Sí,me entretuve de más en la regadera y me hubiera encantado poder quedarme 20 minutos más si estuviera en mi bañera pero _no ya_ tendre tiempo de eso,por el momento con haberme quitado la suciedad del día está bien,me deslizo por el cuarto hasta la cómoda dónde se ubica mi ropa y una deliciosa pijama roja tinto de me parece seda me saluda _"perfecta"_ tal vez no es de manga larga pero es realmente comoda además con la cobija de lana de la cama y el calor corporal de él el frío se sentirá pequeño e inútil; bien ahora el siguiente paso: acostarse. Levanto la cobija del lado declarado como mío y entro de una vez pero demonios esta frío y me costara trabajo entrar en calor,ahora me arrepiento un poco de haberme bañado pues no soy de las personas que logran estar calientes siempre al contrario a mi el calor se me escapa del cuerpo como si de agua se tratase, tal vez si me muevo del lugar de la cama dónde estoy hacia el centro solo necesito acercarme un poco y sentir su calor; " _listo_ " siento un poco de su calor en ese pedazo tal vez aquí duerma esta noche,estoy lista para dormir cuando un escalofrío me recorre " _oh oh se despertó"_ siento su respiración en mi oído me rodea con uno de sus brazos la cintura y me jala hacia el " _estoy perdida"_ siento la comodidad del calor que emana su pecho ahora pegado a mi fresca espalda y que gracias a que la camisa esta ligeramente descubierta de ahí puedo sentir su piel en contacto con la mia, empiezo a sentir como baja por mi espalda depositando besos en puntos exactos donde sabe me causarán un buen escalofrío " _demonios,m_ _e conoce demasiado bien"_.Después de haber besado toda mi espalda no a tardado mucho en dejarme claro que en esta ocasión sera él el que lleve todo el control del _acto_ y que mejor manera de demostrarlo que sometiendo al otro tal y como ahora lo esta haciendo conmigo;él me a puesto boca arriba sobre la cama mientras tiene sus dos manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y una de sus rodillas entre mis piernas y ahora que al fin hemos podido vernos los rostros nos miramos a los ojos con la poca luz que se cuela por la ventana de la calle y entiendo su mensaje: ¿quiere explicaciones? Sí y muchas ¿Quiere la verdad? Seguro que si ¿Dudas? También ¿Miedos, inseguridades? Claro es un ser humano pero mi pregunta para el es ¿Podra resistir la verdad?. Una mirada y comprendí que quiere una buena explicación pero también puedo ver que me extrañó y realmente se preocupo por mí; luego de mirarnos después de casi dos días de no hacerlo el me besa tiernamente quiere mostrarme su amor y todo el miedo que tuvo en estas horas pero la cobija a quedado olvidada en algún lugar de la cama y el frio vuelve a mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar ligeramente y cómo si fuera una señal el cambia el beso pero ahora es posesivo, salvaje y lleno de ganas de disfrutar de mi sabor " _sabor"_ a pesar de que acaba de despertar no huele ni sabe mal tal parece que no tenía mucho rato durmiendo.

 **-Tienes** **frío.** No,no es una pregunta es una afirmación que dijo entre el beso, se a alejado de mi boca para agregar **-Sé como quitartelo-** y antes de que pudiera formular una letra el volvio a besarme pero con más posesividad que antes pero también con amor,pasión y cuidado y fue ahí que supe su plan;en su beso una gran cantidad de lujuria comenzaba a aparecer lo último que analice fue que bajo a mi cuello e inicio a morderlo,chuparlo y succionarlo después solo _sentí_ , sentí como mordio ligeramente mi oído antes de bajar más allá de mi cuello al nacimiento de mi pechos y besar con tal lujuria y placer cada centímetro de piel,unos segundos después ya no pudo tener las manos fuera del juego y comenzó tomando mi botón izquierdo y jalarlo y girarlo a su antojo mientras volvía a besarme atrapando los suspiros que más tarde se convertiran en algo incallable;a dejado de jugar con mi botón izquierdo y ahora ataca el derecho preparándome para lo siguiente unos minutos después sabe que ambos centros están sensibles así que levanta la camisa tinta y comienza a succionar uno y jalarlo de tal manera que solo siento una ola de placer un suspiro bastante elevado le indica que estan casi en su máximo punto de sensibilidad así que sigue trabajando en él con más esmero poco después y al fin deja en paz mi botón derecho para ahora prestarle atención al izquierdo.¿Cuanto tiempo a estado en el? ¿tres minutos?,¿cinco?,¿diez tal vez? no lo sé ya no soy consciente de la noción del tiempo pero sí de que mi pecho ya no recibe atención.

 **-Aagh-** un pequeño gemido escapo de mi garganta al no poder soportar la sensación pues ahora el esta debajo de mi pecho el cual ya es un punto altamente sensible en mí y más ahora que comienzo a excitarme;la sábana comienza a hacerse bolita bajo mis manos para contenerme un poco. **-Aaagh-** ya no puedo callar los pequeños gemidos de mi garganta ahora se escapan libremente pero aún no en mucho volumen pero el esta haciendo que guardar o detener los bajos gemidos comience a ser difícil e imposible; **-Aagh-** otro gemido más se escucho al sentir la parte inferior de mi otro seno ser atacado con una lujuria palpable en el ambiente.A abandonado mis pechos para besar mi vientre en lugares que me provocan cosquillas, escalofríos y placer haciendo que pequeños espamos comiencen a aparecer mientras siento como mis instintos y sentidos se agudizan especialmente mi tacto buscando no perder esa sensación que conozco desde hace ya unos tres años cosa que al final falla pues el se detuvo y mi cuerpo ya no siente aquella sensación agradable.

Él se a levantado de la cama y se a dirigido a una silla al fondo de la habitación de donde toma algo ¿plástico? hace un ruido similar al de una bolsa,se acerca de nuevo a la cama mientras coloca la ahora confirmada bolsa sobre ella para abrirla y sacar algo que no alcanzo a ver que es pues la poca electroluminiscencia no me lo permite además de que el lo escondiera en la palma de su mano y se acercara a mi rostro **-Quiero probar algo diferente-** siento como de nuevo me besa con esa lujuria que trata de contener _"vaya me extraño"_ se aleja de mi boca rumbo a la bolsa y sigue sacando algunas otras cosas que coloca alado de mi sobre la cama, intento tomar algo con mis manos pero justo en ese momento me doy cuenta que estas están atadas a la cabecera sin fuerza pero con suficiente firmeza como para poder desatarlas _"así que mis reflejos no actúan cuando_ _soy amarrada o atada eh, vaya linda costumbre me dejaste"_ el saca algo pequeño de la bolsa de unos diez centímetros mientras lo miro espectante a que me de respuestas **-Masajeador íntimo-** me responde con tal tranquilidad que por unos segundos me mantengo igual hasta que analizo sus palabras y mis ojos se abren al máximo,osea el va a ¿usar un _vibrador_ en mi?, una sensación un tanto fría me saco de mis pensamientos y sorpresa y al tratar de saber que es siento de nuevo la lengua de él pasar a lo largo de mi vientre con libertad y saborearme cual dulce para decir **-La crema chantilly te va muy bien con chocolate definitivamente ustedes tres son la mezcla perfecta-** volvió a lamer un poco más mi vientre con gula y seguir bajando más hasta llegar al inicio de mi pantalón con el cual se entretiene un rato en el borde hasta que de un momento a otro _como siempre_ decide arrebatarmelo sin previo aviso para detenerse un instante a contemplar mis ahora descubiertas piernas con lujuria y escasa preocupación después parece tener algo en mente;se sube ágilmente a la cama mientras gatea hacia mi con una mirada de gato al ir tras su presa para acercarse a mi oído y susurrarme **-¿Cuánto crees poder mojar tus panties?-** se alejo de mi para poder observar mi cara de estupefacción ante tal cuestionamiento y luego volver a prácticamente ronronear en mi oído **-Habra que averiguarlo ¿no crees?-** canturreo eso para después alejarse de mi pararse de la cama y escuadriñarme con la mirada y después parece debatir algo **-Pero ¿como voy a ponerte eso sin quitarlo?,es lógico que si te lo quito no me dejaras ponértelo de nuevo, en fin-** vi como tomo algo que parecía ser una botella y depositar un poco de su contenido sobre mi ingle y casi enseguida pude sentir como mi panties era jalada ligeramente hacia un lado para dejar mi zona íntima al descubierto; siento como un líquido frío se desliza por los _labios_ de allí sin entrar más allá de esa superficialidad,mis _la_ _bios_ estan siendo separados lentamente mientras siento como aquel liquido se abre camino lentamente hacia mi entrada causandome un pequeño escalofrío agradable en un punto bastante sensible de mi anatomía.

 **-Lubricante-** explico con simpleza él al notar que a pesar de todo no había logrado descubrir que era ese líquido resbaloso que escurria ligeramente de mi zona y de nuevo un golpe de sorpresa se presento en mi rostro y aumento al sentir como él acomodaba ese pequeño trozo de plástico justo encima de un punto específico de placer;una vez acomodado ajusto mis panties y agregar con voz tranquila **-¿Podrás llegar a la quinta velocidad?-** _"Demonios en serio disfrutara esto"_.

 ** _Velocidad 1_**

 **-Agh-** un ligero gemido deje escapar al sentir una vibración acompañada de un escalofrío que me recorrio una vez que el dio su juego por iniciado.Aún no es completamente erótica esta sensación es más como un masaje que no creo dure mucho.

 ** _Velocidad 2_**

 **-Aagh-** un gemido un poco más sexual libere al sentir que esa sensación de masaje me abandona lentamente para convertirse en una más placentera mientras mi lujuria comienza a hacerse presente ya en mi.

 ** _Velocidad 3_**

 **-¡Dios!** fue todo lo que pude decir es que carajo se siente realmente bien y si solo es la tercera no quiero imaginarme cuando llegue a la última.

 ** _Velocidad 4_**

No puedo dejar de gemir constantemente,estoy llegando a mi límite no se cuanto más me resistire a este placer embriagante.

 **-Di mi nombre-** lo escuché recitar esta pequeña frase con autoridad y verdadero deseo de escucharme llamarlo cuando el placer me embargue pero demonios como quiere que recuerde como formar palabras y frases _"hablar le llaman"_ en este maldito y _delicioso_ momento. **-Vamos di mi nombre y pide más y te dejare desahogar parte de tu lujuria-** no se satisface con tenerme en este estado si no que también quiere torturarme en el proceso.

 **-Por...favor..no-** le pedí con esfuerzo que no me obligará a concentrarme en algo más que no fuera esta sensación a la que soy adicta desde la primera vez que la sentí recorrerme todo el cuerpo.

 **\- No es opcional-** respondió.

 ** _Velocidad 5_**

 **-Aaaagh-** técnicamente grite al sentir que había bastante diferencia entre la velocidad 4 y 5,demonios si sigue así no soportare ni un minuto más esto,la sensación a comenzado a aumentar,mi centro esta más sensible que nunca y a empezado a palpitarar,siento como mi cuerpo comienza a soltar varios fluidos _líquidos_ ,todo mi cuerpo esta por llegar al clímax esta preparado para explotar de placer incluso me siento temblar ya,mi respiración se agita siento mi límite acercarse rápidamente y...nada.

Abro mis ojos,los cuales no supe cuando cerré, y observo como él esta viéndome con una sonrisa y una mirada de inocencia mientras seguro yo lo miro con resentimiento, **-¿Olvidas que tienes algo que decirme?-** mierda,habla de _¿eso?_.

 **-¿Eh?-** claro fingo ingenuidad tal y como el lo hizo hace un momento

 **-¿Inocencia?,muy bien ese es un juego que también puedo y sé jugar** terminando de hablar se acerco a mi y desato mis muñecas olvidadas sobre mi cabeza,abrió la puerta,salio de la habitación y se dirigio a quien sabe donde;por un momento creí que era una broma,que estaba del otro lado de la puerta y que en cualquier instante el entraría y me dejaría terminar pero mi esperanza se esfumó cuando pude escuchar pequeños susurros inentendibles a la lejanía, _"¿encendio la televisión?"_ me sente en el extremo de la cama mientras pense que hacer y fue ahí que me percaté de la humedad de mi _vagina_ ,ella aun palpita y sigue lubricada y para que mentir yo aún quiero más,aún puedo sentir la calentura en mi y eso me hizo tomar una decisión,me levanté de la cama y me acomode ligeramente mi camisa cubriendo mi abdomen y pecho pero decidida a irme así solo con mi camisa y panty a la sala, _"no puedes resistirte mucho a mi y lo sabes Andy querido"._

Baje lenta y silenciosamente las escaleras lo suficiente para poder visualizarlo viendo caricaturas _como lo supuse_ en el sofá negro frente a la tele,término de bajar los escalones faltantes y me acerco sigilosamente al sofá para quedarme parada a un lado mientras el finge no haberme notado;pasados unos segundos el voltea y muy a su pesar y tratando que no me de cuenta que esta fascinado por como estoy comienza a verme discretamente mientras dice **-¿Te hipnotizo mi belleza acaso? o ¿te quedaste sin voz de la emoción?-**

 **-El anonado por belleza es otro..querido-** el voltea hacia la televisión viendose descubierto e ignorandome nuevamente, **-en fin no estoy aquí para eso y creo que lo sabes muy bien,Andy-.**

 **-No me llames así preciosa o sabes que no respondo** -me contesta volteando a verme según el molesto pues odia que le diga así.

 **-Grrr-** hago el ademán de arañar con mi mano derecha, **-el tigrito tiene garras-** digo sonriendo coquetamente.

 **-Como sea,a que bajaste** ** _pequeña_ ,no creo que solo vinieras a molestarme o ¿si?**dice comenzando a prestarme más atención a mi que a la tele.

 **-Oh,pues vine a cumplir con mi parte del trato a cambio de que cumplas con el tuyo-** digo viendolo brevemente a los ojos.

 **-¿Te refieres al trato de un rato que tu me nombras y yo te permito tener un _orgasmo?_ ,no lo sé,además esta por iniciar los _Backyars_ y tal vez sea un capítulo que no hay...**

 **-Por favor-** lo interrumpo mientras me acerco a el y me arrodillo a su lado **\- Por favor Andreé-** me dedica una mirada molesta mientras yo me autocorrigo **-Andrés,Andrés por favor permiteme llegar a un orgasmo y correrme a tu voluntad mientras pronunció tu nombre como el mantra más sagrado que pudiese existir-** le pedi mientras lo veía todo el tiempo a los ojos y hacia el puchero más inocente que pudiera porque a el le cuesta mucho controlarse cuando lo hago.

 **-Hmg,no sé-** el parece meditarlo con los ojos cerrados para no ver mi puchero obligandome a tomar medidas drásticas.

 **-Por favor...Amo-** digo con una sonrisa para mi misma mientras espero el efecto de aquella palabra _mágica;_ sentí como fui levantada rápidamente del suelo puesta sobre el sofá y abierta de piernas mientras él se posiciona entre ellas con su lujuria de vuelta.

 **-Así que,mi pequeña niña quiere ¿ _descargar_ su sed de _sexo?_** yo asentí con la cabeza como respuesta **-¿quieres que te haga así?** me pregunta al tiempo que hace un movimiento con su cadera haciendo que el pequeño _masajeador_ que aún seguía dentro de mi ropa interior rosara con el capuchón de mi botón causando un pequeño escalofrío en mi pues ya casi a regresado a su lugar,mientras volví a asentir y decir un debil _si_ encantada porque pronto seguiría sintiendo la sensación más placentera que un ser pueda experimentar.

Él de alejo un poco de mi y justo cuando iba a reclamar el porque percibí como mi panty era removida de mi cuerpo,él tomo el pequeño _pero placentero_ vibrador de donde estaba y lo puso a un lado de nosotros y una vez tuvo sus manos libres le presto la atención a mi parte íntima que tanto deseaba,comenzó separando mis labios _mayores_ para tener mejor 'vista' mientras yo decidí voltear a otro lado _"esto aún me es vergonzoso"_ ,de pronto sentí un pequeño intruso dentro de mi cavidad,tocando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance rozando varias veces puntos sensibles que hicieron empezara a suspirar de nuevo casi por reflejo.

 **-Vaya,estás bastante húmeda _pequeña_ pero aún podrías estarlo más,que te parece si ¿lo intentamos?-**enseguida siento como un segundo intruso,oh perdón,dedo se desliza dentro de mi con algo de facilidad pero es verdad,ahora me falta un poco de lubricación pues mi panty absorbió una parte de el y no me gustaría deternos para ir a buscar el lubricante prefiero que el se esfuerce un poco en obtener el nivel que considere _adecuado_.El a comenzado a abrir ligeramente sus dedos dentro de mi tocando un lugar que me hace estremecer,siento como mi lujuria regresa y mis paredes estan empezando a soltar un par de líquidos que hacen que sus expertos dedos se sientan aún mejor resbalando con todavía mayor facilidad;el a cambiado su forma de mover sus dedos ahora los saca y mete fácilmente y yo solo puedo pensar una cosa: _más..._

Andrees- le habló en casi un susurro con la poca razón que aún me queda,el voltea a verme,expectante,mientras contesta un pequeño 'mm' como respuesta. **-Por favor...más-** el sonríe de lado pervertidamente mientras aumenta la velocidad en la entrada y salida de sus dedos de mí entrada mientras yo me hundo en el placer y perdiendo la poca razón que aún tenía y solo conservando dos palabras en mente:Andrés y más.

 **-Mass-** volví a repetir y más aumento la velocidad pero yo aún seguí repitiendo esa palabra pues era lo que quería _,más_ **-Andrés,más,por favor más,más,más,necesitó maass-** casi grite al final pero en verdad yo solo podía pensar en eso,el se bajo hábilmente el pantalón y boxer con una mano dejando al descubierto su ya erecto miembro con bastante lubricante en la punta,retiro su mano de mi entrada y acerco su erección a mi entrada e inicio a frotar nuestras partes mezclando nuestros fluidos y lubricantes como uno y preparándonos a ambos para lo siguiente.

 **-Aaah si-** fue todo lo que pude decir al sentir como el entro de lleno en mí y saber que eso es lo que estaba deseando,siento como mi cuerpo se amolda bastante bien a su tamaño,todo mi ser está siendo bastante bien complacido y más ahora que se que mi acompañante también esta disfrutando de esta deliciosa y envolvente sensación.

 **-Sabes...lo preocupado que,aah estuve por ti-** me dijo al oído con su respiración pesada mientras tomaba mis caderas con posesividad y busca la forma de entrar mas en mí **-Te ganaste un castigo por eso-** empuja su cadera con fuerza mientras yo suelto un grito ahogado por el placer.

 **-Entonces castigame querido por... ser una mala niña-** le respondo siguiendo su juego.

 **-Y además me desobedesciste** **,eso también merece un castigo-** poco después siento como coloca el pequeño vibrador sobre mi excitado _clítoris_ mientras se estira hacia la pequeña mesa rectangular que esta al centro de la sala y toma el diminuto control del placentero aparato para encenderlo en la cuarta velocidad mientras yo me arqueaba en mi lugar por el gran placer recibido.

Unos minutos después no pude resistirme obteniendo así mi tan deseado orgasmo haciendo que poco después el también llegará al clímax. Nos quedamos recostados uno al lado del otro un rato en lo que recuperabamos energía.

 **-Y bien,¿Algo que decir?-** el comenzo la conversación,una muy larga conversación.

 **-Es una historia complicada-** suspire mientras hacía una pausa, **\- habrá que ponernos cómodos y hacer café antes de que tenga frio de nuevo-** fue así como nos dispusimos a cambiarnos mientras el agua aumentaba de temperatura en la cocina.

 **04:27 A.M.**

 **-Puedes comenzar-** me dio la palabra,yo ya estaba preparada para esto así que solo inicié.

 **-¿Recuerdas cuando me conociste,hace tres años cuando yo tenia... 14?-** el asintió en respuesta, **-Bien pues te contare lo que sucedió antes de eso primero y después lo que paso mientras estuve desaparecida-** esta sería una larga velada...

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

 ** _Electrolumiscencia:_** Luz creada a partir de algo alimentado por electricidad.

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
